News 2016
January 10 - CetaBase has revealed that SeaWorld San Diego has sent theor three Commerson's dolphins - Betsy, Juan, and his daughter Ringer, to Aquatica Orlando. January 18 - It is with great sadness that I announce the death of 35-year-old Betsy at Aquatica Orlando. SeaWorld reported that after she, Juan, and Ringer were sent to Aquatica Orlando, Betsy stopped eating. They believed she had gastrointestinal issues, but they will perform a necropsy on her to find out her cause of death. Her death may have also been caused by the fact that she was considered ancient for a Commerson's dolphin, as are Juan and Liner. February 13 - I have found that at some point, after the destruction of Marinepia Matsushima Aquarium in the 2011 tsunami, all four Commerson's dolphins at the aquarium were sent to a new aquarium simply named Marinepia Aquarium according to Cetacean Cousins. The four moved there in 2013 or 2014, some time after the birth of Tsubasa. No changes are known to have occurred there. I am also unsure if Sakura is still traumatized by the 2011 earthquake, as it had originally caused Sakura not to leave her mother's side. After the birth of Tsubasa, I believe she overcame this obstacle, but cannot say that for certain. UPDATE: The name of the new aquarium is Umi-no Mori Aquarium. February 13 - If anyone has any questions about Commerson's dolphins, please leave them on my message wall. I may not get back to you immediately, but I will try to check daily. March 31 - Sometime this month, Liner spent his 29th year in captivity. April 29 - Today, Sarah turned 25 at Umi-no Mori Aquarium. Happy birthday Sarah. May 14 - Rumors have started that Sarah is pregnant at Umi-no Mori Aquarium. A video from October shows her stomach has started to swell. I would expect a calf within the next month if the rumor is true. May 19 - Happy 18th birthday Bonn! May 23 - Happy 23rd birthday Pepe! May 25 - Happy 19th birthday Kai! May 27 - Happy 15th birthday Stella! May 29 - Happy 3rd birthday Tsubasa! June 2 - Yokohama Makkeijima Sea Paradise has announced that it will open a Commerson's dolphin exhibit on June 10. The exhibit will include Sakura, a female from Umino Mori Aquarium, and Sky, a dolphin who has been revealed male, from Toba Aquarium. They have been paired even though they are aunt and nephew (both share a common ancestor, Cruz). June 3 - Further reading about Yokohama Makkeijima Sea Paradise reveals that only nine Commerson's dolphins are alive today in Japan. The status of Liner, Laura, Lala, Riki, and Peace were put into question by this. Review of footage at Toba Aquarium shows they do have a back pool for the dolphins. However, I have been unable to find any photographic proof that Laura and Liner were alive at the end of 2012, a total of four years ago. The last image of Peace I have found was from 2013. Afterwards, Nanki Shirahama Adventure World shows no signs of owning any Commerson's dolphins. I finally searched to see whether Lala or Riki was the survivor. Footage from 2015 showed that before Stella gave birth a second time, Sky and Riki were on display with her and Kai. Lala has not been seen since a video in 2013, which means she probably passed away, too. The total is now 13 dolphins worldwide. Pages are being updated currently. June 5 - Happy 3rd birthday Sky! June 20 - Happy 6th birthday Sakura! July 8 - I have found confirmation in a video on the transfer to Yokohama Makkeijima Sea Paradise, it is revealed that three Toba Dolphins died, and that Peace died back in 2013. Riki is the most likely survivor, but recent videos only show Stella, Kai, and Light, with Sky and the other dolphin in the back pool most of the time. The video also confirmed that Sarah is not pregnant. July 10 - Happy 16th birthday Ringer! August 6 - Lala has been confirmed the survivor of the Toba dolphins Riki, Laura, Liner, and Lala. She gave birth to a calf sired by Kai at Toba Aquarium. The gender of the calf is not known, and the calf has not been named. I am not sure when Riki died, though it occurred between 2012 and 2016. I have seen footage of her dated in 2015, so I suspect she died in recently. Lala's sixth calf has been born after a 5 year interval between the calf and her fifth calf, Lulu. Lala has had similar intervals, however, since she waited for years after Kirara was born to give birth to Toto. More information will be revealed if CetaBase releases Toba Aquarium's historical inventory or if Cetacean Cousins edits pages on Commerson's dolphins, preferably Laura, Liner, and Riki. September 12 - Lala's calf was named Rio. Rio is definitely male. Kai, Stella, and Light remain at the aquarium with Lala and Rio. Sarah, Tsubasa, Bonn, Sakura, and Sky are still alive at the other two aquariums as far as I know. According to Ceta-Base, the death dates for Peace, Riki, Laura, and Liner are unknown, they simply disappeared from the media at some point. I find it odd that not even an estimate exists for the death of Peace, considering he was the only Commerson's dolphin at Nanki Shirahama Adventure World.